


Ragdoll

by tightropetwitter



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fainting, Fluff, Light Angst, Passing Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tightropetwitter/pseuds/tightropetwitter
Summary: Anne reached out blindly towards his voice “I can’t see.” she said in a mix of deadpan and sheer panic.There was practically no time for Phillip to react as Anne suddenly went as limp as a ragdoll.





	Ragdoll

The show had yet to start, and it wouldn't for at around an hour or so, but Anne was getting warmed up and rehearsing with some of the others, she’d been practicing pretty much all day, determined to get this set of tricks in order, and get them down pat. It was Saturday, which was a two show day and she wanted to be able to perform this set in both times.

Anne pulled herself up by her arms, swinging her legs through the metal hoop, hooking them on the top. Holding the position for a few moments, she arched her back and grabbed the second rope, the one without the hoop, and she slid down it.

Her muscles were practically screaming by now, it was so worth it, but hopefully they’d be feeling better in time for the show later. 

As her feet made contact with the ground she could see Phillip walking towards her “Nice work up there.” he complimented

“Why thank you!” Anne said with a mini bow. Phillip caressed Anne’s arm as he gave her a quick kiss “Hey, would you wanna go get some lunch before the show?” he asked as he pulled back.

Anne smiled as she started to undo the ribbons around her one of her wrists “Sounds good!” she chirped “Just give me a few minutes to change.” 

Phillip nodded “I’ll wait.” he said with a smile.

Anne started to walk past him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek as she walked by.

Anne continued to undo the ribbons as she walked towards the back of the tent. As she went she felt a slight wave of lightheadedness wash over her, but she was just working so hard the entire day since she’d woken up at around six that morning, she wrote it off as exhaustion and made a note to take a quick nap after the show.

She continued to walk but the lightheadedness persisted. She’d made it to the bleachers when her vision suddenly started to fade to black. It was like a headrush, but it wasn’t dissipating. Her heart started to race as she began to panic “Phillip!” she shouted nervously.

Phillip quickly turned around, he could hear the urgency in her voice. He quickly trotted over to her side “Yeah?”

Anne reached out blindly towards his voice “I can’t see.” she said in a mix of deadpan and sheer panic.

There was practically no time for Phillip to react as Anne suddenly went as limp as a ragdoll. Phillip managed to grab her arm and pull her towards him to prevent her from falling backwards.

As alarming as it was for Anne to collapse into his arms Phillip’s panic began to climb as he realized her eyes were still wide open.

“I need some help over here!” he shouted desperately as he slowly started to lower himself to the ground.

He shifted onto his knees and laid Anne onto the ground, he had one arm wrapped around her shoulders, his other hand cupped her head at the nape of her neck “Anne?! Anne can you you hear me?! Stay with me Anne! You have to stay with me!” he begged, his voice was filled with anxiety. Anne’s body remained completely limp, her eyes seemed to be staring into space.

Phillip could recall a story or two about perfectly healthy people suddenly dropping dead out of nowhere because of strokes or aneurysms or some other unknown cause. His mother used to tell them to him as cautionary tales, he hadn’t even remembered she ever told him that but now it was suddenly his worst fear.

He pressed his fingers to her neck, his panic decreased only slightly as he felt a strong rhythm under his fingertips.

The other members of the circus that were in the ring warming up started to flock over “I-I don’t know what happened. She just said she couldn’t see and then she collapsed.” he explained.

Phillip cupped Anne’s jawline “Anne please…” he pleaded, close to tears.

Before any tears could actually slip out, Anne reached out and squeezed Phillip’s arm.

He released a shaky breath that he didn’t even realize he was holding and quickly pulled her close.

“What’s going on?” Anne asked groggily. Phillip swallowed roughly “I-I don’t know.” his anxiety still far from settling down anytime soon “She fainted.” a voice spoke up

Phillip looked upwards to connect the voice to a face, it was Imani, one of the VooDoo Twins “It used to happen to Isabis a lot while we were younger.” she said pointing to her sister “It’s true.” Isabis verified “If I was too hot or dehydrated, if I skipped too many meals or worked too hard. Some days I could feel it starting before it happened, some days I just collapsed.”

“Well I know I’ve eaten today, and I don’t think it’s very hot.” Anne said slowly sitting up with Phillip supporting her with a hand on the small of her back “Have you had anything to drink since you got here? You’ve been working non-stop at that routine.” he said.

Anne shrugged “I-I guess I haven’t.” she said.

“Could someone get her some water please?” Phillip asked looking back up at the group. “I’ll do it.” Missouri, one of the dancers said before scurrying away.

Phillip nodded in thanks before looking back to Anne “I’m pulling you from the show.” he said plainly, still trying to get his anxiety under control.

“What?! Phillip you can’t do that!” Anne protested “I’ve been working on this set for  _ weeks _ ! You can’t just pull it now!”

Phillip nodded “And that’s exactly why I’m pulling you from the shows today. You’ve been working  _ far _ too hard these days! I should’ve stepped in sooner before this could’ve happened.” he said.

Anne laid a hand on his chest “Phillip I’m  _ fine _ .” she insisted “I was just dehydrated. I’ll be ready for the show, both of them!” 

Her pleads seemed to be falling on deaf ears “Anne, if something were to happen to you because I let you perform when you’re  _ clearly _ overworked and overtired. ” he said shaking his head “I could never forgive myself.” his voice started to grow slightly quieter.

As upset as she was that he was pulling her from the show. She knew he was right, she  _ had _ been working too hard. Anne knew that he would never intentionally make her feel guilty, but it always broke her heart when he showed just how much he worried about her.

The silence hung for a few more seconds, Anne started to nod slowly “Okay, I’ll sit out tonight.” she said. As she spoke she could see Phillip sigh slightly in relief, as well as a bit of shock, he seemed to be ready for Anne to fight back far more than she had.

Moments later Missouri returned with a mug in hand, she passed it off to Anne who murmured a thank you before quickly downing the water it contained.

She looked up at the ring of circus members that had formed around her and Phillip sitting on the floor “Alright, I may be out of the show today but the rest of you aren’t. Get back to work.” she teased with a nod her head back towards the ring. The others laughed lightly as they all headed back to what they were doing before.

Anne turned her head back to Phillip “I’m sorry I scared you.” she apologized. Phillip pulled her closer “I’m just glad you’re okay.” he said kissing her temple.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Ah I do love to torture my faves don't I? This is slightly based on the first time I passed out. I was in the middle of washing my hair in the shower when my vision just faded out and I yelled out to my mom that I couldn't see.


End file.
